Treacherous Belief
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: King Niklaus Mikaelson has made it his life's mission to make his wife's life a living hell because of her betrayal and when he is given the opportunity to get rid of her for good, he takes it without so much as a second thought. What he doesn't expect is to find the girl that he truly loved to be innocent in the matter. Could the two perhaps rekindle their broken relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! So, this fic may give y'all a sense of deja vu because I did post it before and yes, I just deleted the whole thing in order to put it up again. I neglected this fic for a couple of months now, but I hope to get back to it now.

Also, I have the next two chapters written and I have started on the fourth chapter, so yay!

The former title was 'Devil in Disguise' btw!

New Title: Treacherous Belief

Summary: King Niklaus Mikaelson has made it his life's mission to make his wife's life a living hell because of her betrayal and when he is given the opportunity to get rid of her for good, he takes it without so much as a second thought. What he doesn't expect is to find the girl that he truly loved to be innocent in the matter. Could the two perhaps rekindle their broken relationship?

* * *

Queen Caroline sat in her chambers with her index finger under her chin. The child that was of five months slept in the cradle peacefully and whimpered in his sleep from time to time.

She was lost in thought because of the way the King began to neglect her and she knew not why he was being so cruel. The Scottish Queen understood that her betrothal to the King was arranged, but she still could not understand why he was the way he was.

Caroline was of twenty years and she already had the weight of the English and Scottish kingdoms on her shoulders. The blonde was groomed to become a great queen one day, but she assumed that with the crown came the chance to fall in love. Before her marriage to the King Niklaus was finalized, she dreamt of the way that things would be. As a child, she met him once and she thought that she was in love with him, but as soon as they consummated their marriage and she grew swollen with a child, he barely spared her so much of a glance. He would almost never ask for her to join him on his chaise and she would declare that it was unfair that he was neglecting her, but he would simply shew her away with his finger or throw one of his temper tantrums.

The Queen knew not what to do now that she hasn't been with him intimately for the past year and two months. She had needs, but the thought of adultery was so horrible that she couldn't seem to fathom it.

The man that cared for her was the King's guard and she wanted to be with him so many times, but she simply couldn't do it. Caroline knew that if she was to be adulterous, the King wouldn't forgive her and would mostly likely have her beheaded. The sin of adultery were one of the many reasons as to why the Queen's before her lost their heads.

Caroline believed that it was unfair that the King could have as many mistresses as he wanted to, while she couldn't even have a friend of the opposite gender without hearing the rumors in the corridors.

Shaking her head, she stood up and walked out onto the balcony before she placed her arms on the concrete rails.

Caroline knew that she had to do something because she understood that she wouldn't be able to live the way that she was bound too. She wanted to experience true love and even though that wasn't something that would happen, she wanted to feel like she was needed.

The Queen knew that she sounded like a petulant child, but she couldn't help but feel the sorrow overwhelming her knowing that she wasn't needed.

Her son was the only person that brought her comfort and she barely ever saw him in the daylight because the King was too busy showing him off to his court.

The thought of those vile people and his mistresses peaking upon her innocent child caused her nostrils to flare and her hands to clench. Little Landyn was definitely his mother's child and even at five months, Caroline could see the similarities that little Landyn had with both her and his father. He had her golden blonde hair and his father's blue-gray eyes. Little Landyn was a subject that many people talked about and even though that wasn't something that Caroline enjoyed, she was blessed to have such a wonderful son.

The Queen eventually went back into her bed chambers and as she walked over to her son's cradle and a small smile graced her lips.

She expected to see his little body, but instead she was met with a baby blue afghan and not much else. Her eyes widened with fear and her jaw dropped slightly before she made a dash for the double mahogany doors.

This couldn't be happening because little Landyn was the only reason why she was sticking around in the first place. Shaking her head, she made a dash for the King's bed chambers. The two guards that stood outside her door were going to stop her, but she threatened them with their jobs. They immediately got back into their positions and allowed her to pass through.

As she was making her way to his bed chambers, her vision began to blur with her unshed tears. There were two guards standing outside his door and she held a finger up for they keep quiet.

"My Queen, the King does not want to be disturbed." One of them warned her.

"The King can go screw himself. Allow me entrance or I swear to god, you will regret the day that you were put on this bloody planet." She told the two as she eyed them with ferocity in her watery blue eyes.

"Queen Caroline… He directly told us that he does not want to be disturbed for the remainder of the night." The other guard chimed in.

"The King does not wish to be disturbed because he is shagging one of his many harlet's. I have to speak to him now, and I am not going to take no for an answer so get out of my way or live the rest of your days out in exile."

"Alright… We warned you though." The first guard shrugged.

Caroline got all up in his face and she looked him right in the eyes, "Pack your bags, because by tomorrow you will be gone."

With that she pushed past them and pushed the door open. Caroline was met with a sight that she didn't want to see, but there were more important things on her mind now that she knew not where little Landyn was.

"Leave now, woman." Klaus ordered, barely sparing her a glance as his whore began to moan at the feeling of his length thrusting into her ass.

"Landyn is missing." She told him, ignoring his earlier order.

"Actually, sweetheart… He is right where he should be." The King's whore, Genevieve, told her before Klaus slid out of her. She turned to the King and pressed her lips to his own. Her hands found his cock and she began to pump him and Caroline rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Show the woman where my son is, love. After she is gone we can get back to our activities." He whispered into her ear seductively and Genevieve smiled up at him before she removed her hands from his length.

His whore walked over to the cradle in his bedchambers and her hips were swaying just for Klaus. She picked up the child and pressed him against her bosom and Caroline's blood boiled at the sight.

The nerve that the vile King had was unimaginable and she wanted to cause a storm right there and then. She understood not how they got her son because while she was still inside of her bedchambers he was peacefully resting in his cradle and as soon as she left for the balcony, she assumed the whore sneaked in.

"Bring forth my child, whore." Caroline ordered as she eyed the redhead with fury in her bright blue eyes.

"Darling, please do teach the Queen some manners… I will not have her insulting me in such a way."

"Genevieve, be a sweetheart and do give back the little prince… We do not want the Queen to cause a storm now do we?" He asked as he eyed her with a half-smirk.

"But, Nik…" Genevieve started.

"I do not remember granting you permission to call me by that name." He spat in her direction as his hands clenched into fists.

"I would assume that came with the role of playing your mistress." Genevieve responded as she eyed him with curiosity in her blue-green eyes.

"You pleasure me when need be and there isn't much else between us. You are but a whore because after all… You did come from a brothel." He shrugged.

Caroline burst out laughing, but she quickly put her hand on her mouth and stopped herself.

"Leave me with my wife, darling." Klaus dictated his whore.

The redhead looked between the royal's before she placed little Landyn in his cradle. She put on her robe and immediately exited.

Once the two were alone, Klaus slowly made his way towards Caroline.

"I like it when you take control, Caroline." He whispered as he tilted his head and eyed the Queen with mischief in his blue-gray eyes.

"Go to hell, Klaus." Caroline spat before she walked past him and towards the cradle.

When she had her son safely tucked against her bosom, she walked past the King, but he stopped her.

His hand tightened on her arm and Caroline inhaled a breath before she looked over at him.

"Leave the child and keep me company for the rest of the eventide." He ordered as his eyebrows wiggled in her direction.

"I will not lay with a vile man such as yourself. I gave you an heir and that was what was expected of me. I refuse to stoop so low as to be another whore that warms your bed." She shrugged and he tightened his grip on her arm.

"Are you denying me?" He questioned as his eyes darkened and his eyebrows knit together.

"It certainly looks like it, my lord." She nodded before she kicked him in the groin and took her exit.

"You bitch!" She heard him cry out in agony and a smirk formed on her lips.

* * *

Klaus had his hand on his groin as he urged the pain to go away. He was furious at how the woman that he was supposed to be superior over, made him the inferior one.

As soon as his pain subsided, he stood up on shaky legs and immediately made his way towards the tumbler that sat on his bed stand. He grabbed a glass before he popped the tumbler open and poured himself some of the amber liquid.

Without much thought, he threw his head back and allowed the scorching liquor to make its way down his throat.

He slammed the now empty glass on the bed stand before he made his way towards the mahogany doors.

The King didn't take kindly to another person making him feel inferior. As he exited his bedchambers, he came upon the single guard.

"Where is the other guard?" He questioned as he eyed the man with anger in his stormy blue-gray eyes.

"The Queen took away his faculty, your majesty." He replied and he didn't dare to meet the notorious King's eyes.

"The Queen? Find that incompetent bastard and have him back here immediately. I am the only one that can take away a job and I do not remember doing such a thing."

"But…" He started.

"Are you questioning me, Joshua? I reckon you enjoy having your head… Am I right?"

"Yes, your majesty." He bowed before he waited for the King to excuse him.

"You are excused." Klaus told him before he walked away.

As soon as he arrived at the Queen's quarters, he looked towards the guards and ordered them to leave.

"Your majesty… The Queen has ordered we stay out here for the rest of eventide." One of the guard's told him.

"Last time I checked, I am the King… I do have more power than the foolish woman, so do be wise and run along." He ordered before he pushed past them and pushed the double doors open.

When the King was inside the Queen's bedchambers, he spotted her rocking the cradle. A small smile was gracing her lips and she looked at ease. The King leaned against the doorframe and he watched as she rocked the cradle back and forth. Little Landyn wasn't one that cried as much as the other children that he knew of and that surprised the King to no end. He watched his wife care for their child and a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. He quickly shook his head because he did not care and he did not feel. After all, that was his family's motto and he stuck by it...

"Get out." Caroline ordered, not bothering to spare him a glance.

"I did not like what you did back in my bedchambers. First, you disrupted my activities with the beautiful mistress and second, you kicked me where no one should ever." He told her, ignoring her order.

"Some beautiful mistress." She snorted as she shook her head and ran her warm hand across little Landyn's belly.

"Are you jealous, love?" Klaus questioned, his voice laced with amusement as he eyed her with mischief in his blue-gray eyes.

"Jealous? Do not dare to flatter yourself, Nik." She responded, purposely using the name his family called him.

"I do not remember giving you permission to call me by that name, sweetheart…" Klaus started as he slowly made his way towards her.

"Permission? Oh please… I do not remember giving you permission to call me by your foolish pet names, but here we are… You think that you have the power over me, but let's face it… I am just as powerful as you are and it matters not that we do not share the same anatomy. I will do as I please." She shrugged.

"That there will be your downfall."

"Are you threatening me, Nik?" She questioned as she finally looked over at him with challenge in her bright blue eyes.

The look that she gave him stopped him dead in his tracks because she had the look of a true Queen. Her bright blue eyes were icy and she held her posture wonderfully and Klaus knew that if she had the power that Medusa had, he would be in a whole lot of trouble.

He cleared his throat and he closed the space between them. He grabbed her and Caroline tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge.

The King had his hands on her shoulders and he pushed her flush against his chest. The Queen felt her face flush, but she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had such an effect on her. She wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of showing her arousal. The Queen hated him with every fiber of her being, but she couldn't deny the attraction that she still felt for him. They always had tension between one another and it didn't seem like it was going to go away anytime soon, unfortunately.

She gave him a shove and he took a couple of steps backwards before his eyes darkened and he ran at her. He pushed her onto the bed and climbed atop her before he pressed his lips against hers. Caroline shut her eyes even though her mind was screaming at her to not respond, but she couldn't help it. Her lips were against his own and he grinded against her.

Caroline finally opened her eyes because she wasn't about to let him have his way with her. Not after seeing how suave he was with his whore in her presence.

A thought came to the Queen's mind and she immediately reached for the pocket knife that was hidden under her mattress.

The King had his hands under her nightgown, but he immediately backed off when he felt the cool metal against his throat.

"Let me go, or I swear to god I will slit your throat without blinking." Caroline warned him as she kept a hard grasp on the pocket knife.

Her tone was serious and even the almighty King knew that she wasn't bluffing. He removed his hands from under her nightgown and slowly backed away.

Caroline put the pocket knife under her transparent sleeve and she stood up and faced him with disgust and anger in her bright blue eyes.

"You were really going to slit my throat, weren't you?" He asked as he kept a distance because she still had the pocket knife in close proximity.

"Do not play games with me, Niklaus. I told you once and I will tell you again- I am not your whore and I never will be, so it would be in both of our best interest's if you started understanding that." She told him as she ran her fingers through her blonde curls in agitation.

"I do not know who it is that you think you are, but I am the King-" Klaus started.

"Oh! Bloody hell! Not this again! How many more times am I going to have to tell you that you having a penis and I having a vagina doesn't matter? Yes, the society believes that the male is the superior, but that is not something that I believe. Argue with me all you want on this topic, but I will not submit to you because your argument is invalid in my eyes. I will not stroke your ego further. That is not my duty. My duty is to control our empire and I think that I am doing a damn good job!" She finished and he stared at her with his jaw dropped slightly.

"I will not have you belittling me, Caroline." He told her before he walked towards the double doors.

"Likewise," she replied.

Klaus stopped in his tracks and he slowly turned around and faced her.

"From now on your life will be filled with misery and anguish. You will wish to die, but only when you learn who is the superior in this relationship, I will grant your wish." He warned her.

"Do as you wish, Nik. I care not what happens to me." She shrugged.

Klaus nodded before he looked over at her once more and left her bedchambers.

* * *

There you have it! Now, I didn't change anything in this chapter, but the title and the summary and I hope some of you decide to stick around, my lovelies :)

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	2. Chapter 2

And now I give you chapter dos! Enjoy :)

* * *

Little Landyn's cries brought Caroline out of her slumber and she looked around her bed chambers with confusion in her bright blue eyes.

Her eyes landed on a guard who was picking up the child.

"What do you think you are doing?" Caroline questioned, immediately standing up.

"You are in no position to ask questions." The guard replied as he looked over at her with disgust in his dark eyes.

"I beg your pardon?" Caroline asked as she narrowed her eyes in confusion and made her way over to the guard.

"Ah... I hope your last eventide in your comfortable bed was worthwhile." She heard Klaus say, and she faced him.

There were two guards behind him and he had an evil smirk on his lips.

"What did you do?" The Queen questioned as her cerulean eyes darkened in his direction.

"I did what I promised to do. Your feeling of superiority has come to an end and you will live out the rest of your days in isolation."

"You cannot do this." She shook her head as she looked over at a crying Landyn with tears in her eyes.

"I can and I will, love." He shrugged. "Seize her." He ordered with a shake of his hand.

The two guards came forward and they grabbed onto her arms harshly.

The Queen cried out in pain when she felt her arms being tugged on and her eyes widened.

"Let me hold Landyn once! Please!" Caroline begged him and he shook his head.

"You should have submitted to me a couple of hours ago. I will not have you making a fool out of me, sweetheart." He told her even though his heart tugged at his chest.

Caroline shook her head in denial as she looked over at her son with a pained expression on her face.

"He will be taken care of." Klaus told her before he motioned for the guards to take her away.

The guards dragged her towards the double doors and Caroline turned her face to look at him one more time.

"You became what you promised you would not become." The blonde told him before she was gone.

After Caroline was gone, Klaus turned to the guard who was holding his child and he motioned for him to come forward.

"Would you like me to call a wet nurse? The prince will not stop crying." The guard spoke up, but never met the King's gaze.

"Hand me my son, Joshua." Klaus told him and the guard did as he was told without any further questions.

When little Landyn was in Klaus' hands he excused the guard and walked over to the chaise as he rocked his son.

Little Landyn was beginning to whimper and the King sighed in frustration because he had business to attend to, but for some reason he couldn't seem to leave the child alone.

Landyn's cheeks were red and his eyes were puffy from all of the crying. He didn't look happy, Klaus noticed. He shook his head because he knew that the woman that was so full of herself was the only person in the world that could make his son smile. It wasn't like he wanted to have Caroline imprisoned, but he wasn't about to allow her act out in such a way.

Landyn eventually fell asleep and Klaus stood up and left Caroline's bedchambers. When he was inside of his own chambers, he put Landyn in his cradle and made his way towards his chaise.

As he plopped down on the chaise, there was a knock on his door.

Klaus huffed in annoyance and he decided to walk on over to the doors because he didn't want Landyn to wake up again after he just fell asleep.

Once he was at the double doors, he turned the knob and opened the door.

"What?" He asked his guard.

"Your mistress wants you." The guard replied as he cleared his throat in discomfort.

"Which one exactly?" The King questioned as he leaned against the door frame tiredly.

"Me," Genevieve told him as she popped her head in the doorway and smiled at the King seductively.

"Last time I checked, I call you when I want you… I do not remember calling for you, love."

"Oh, come on… We have to celebrate! Your foolish wife is no longer the Queen!" She beamed at him as she clapped her hands together.

"Come inside." Klaus ordered and the redhead did just that.

Once she was inside, Klaus pushed her into the wall, and her eyes widened at the impact.

"I will not have you dirtying her name." He told her, his voice dangerously low.

"Wait a minute… Are you actually defending that whore!?"

"Let us be real here, love… If anybody is a whore, it most definitely is not Caroline. Last time I checked you were-oh wait...you are the whore." He shrugged, stating the facts as they were.

"I will not have you-" The redhead did not complete her sentence because she felt the stinging sensation on her cheek. "You- you slapped me." She realized as she looked up at him with her green eyes wide.

"I did," he shrugged before he walked away from her and made his way towards the chaise.

"Why are you defending her? She hates you with every fiber of her being!" Genevieve shouted as she stomped over to him with anger in her green eyes.

"Remove your robe." Klaus ordered, ignoring her.

"Ni-" She began even though she knew that he hated it when she called him that.

"REMOVE YOUR ROBE!" He roared as his blood began to boil.

He knew that Landyn was sleeping, but he was over and done with the day already and it was just morning.

Genevieve did as he ordered, and she stood before him naked while Klaus shook his head in disgust.

"You are nothing compared to _her_." He told her as he crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

"You are pathetic." Genevieve told him before she could comprehend the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"Oh?" The King questioned before he stood up and reached for his sword.

He stalked on over to her and the redhead got as back as she possibly could.

"I-" she started.

"Say nothing." He spat as he yielded his sword.

The tip of the sword was touching her belly button and her eyes were wide with fear.

"What am I, whore?" He questioned as he eyed her with disgust and impatience.

"You are the King of England." She blurted out.

"What else?"

"You are almighty."

"That's a good girl." He smiled at her before he removed the tip of the sword from her belly button.

Genevieve breathed out a sigh of relief, but before she could say anything else, she no longer had her head.

The King threw his sword on the floor and he spat on the whore's corpse before he reached for a rag. He wiped his hands and then his face. He then called for his guards and they entered with their heads low because they heard the sound of the metal of the sword connecting with bone.

"Remove her body and have a servant clean the blood up." He ordered, not bothering to look over at them.

"Of course, your grace." They bowed before him and quickly took Genevieve's remains as they left the King's bedchambers.

Klaus walked over to the chaise and he sat down before he put his face in his hands. He was confused and exhausted.

The peace in the King's bedchambers was quickly disrupted when little Landyn began to cry. His crying turned into wails and Klaus didn't know what to do. He was in no mood to have to deal with the child and so he decided to call upon a wet nurse.

As soon as Landyn was with the wet nurse, the King decided to head to the dungeon. He knew where Caroline was and even though he saw her a short while ago, he wanted to see her again.

* * *

Caroline sat on the cot with her face in her hands and she was sobbing hysterically. Her tears kept on flowing down her cheeks and even though she didn't want to show any weakness, she couldn't help it.

The Queen knew that she wouldn't be able to live without Landyn in her arms, but she realized that that morning could very well be the last time that she ever saw him. Klaus would have her beheaded soon enough and she knew how stubborn he was. He wouldn't dare to show any mercy to her- not after the way she treated him.

The blonde shook her head and she wiped her tears away. She was not going to give Klaus the satisfaction of knowing that he was getting to her with his idiotic punishment.

She had to come up with some sort of plan. Even if she was going to lose her head eventually, she still wanted to have the privilege of seeing her son. That was her right and she was not going to allow Klaus to take that away from her.

The Queen was brought out of her reverie when she heard the doors opening. She lay down on the cot and looked up at the ceiling.

"How is your new bedchamber treating you?" Klaus questioned as he put his hands behind his back and slowly made his way towards her.

"Fine," she replied as she kept her voice even and emotionless. Caroline knew that she had to keep up a facade in front of her so-called husband and ally.

"I killed Genevieve." He told her as he sat down on the edge of the cot.

"Am I supposed to know who that is, or…?" Caroline asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and continued to look at the ceiling that was made out of stone.

"Still as feisty as ever, I see." He sighed heavily as he tapped his feet lightly on the dirty ground.

"Give me some credit, Klaus. I have been down here for approximately an hour and for some reason it does not seem to be bothering me. Maybe it has to do with the fact that I cannot hear you shagging one of your whores."

"You know, love… You never were the greatest liar." He told her as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know, Nik… I still do not remember giving you permission to call me 'love' or 'sweetheart'." She retorted.

"It would be wise if you turned it down a notch, darling." Klaus said as he looked over at her with a small smirk on his lips.

"Ah, another one of your pet names. How lucky of me!" She cried out sarcastically.

"As I was saying…" He ignored her. "I killed Genevieve." The King repeated.

"Again… Am I supposed to know who that is?" The blonde questioned as a sigh escaped her lips.

"You are considering that you walked in on us the last night." He told her.

"Ah! The redhead that thought that she was in charge!" She realized. "I cannot say that I am sorry to hear that because her downfall was bound to happen sooner rather than later."

"Just like yours." He reminded her as he crossed his arms over her chest.

"At least I'll lose my life knowing that I was able to do something with it." She shrugged even though she dreaded the day of her death.

"Caroline… Why are you making this so difficult on yourself?" Klaus questioned, his voice genuine and tired.

"Are you really interested?" She asked him as she got up off of the cot and faced him.

"I am," he nodded.

"I am making it so difficult for myself because I would rather be dead than be forced to live under the same roof as you…" She began.

"That is not fair." He interrupted her.

"Let me finish." She sighed.

"Fine," he sighed.

"You promised me something when we were children, but it seems like you have forgotten and I will not sentence myself to a life filled with hatred and sadness. I will not do it and I will not allow Landyn to grow up in such an environment. I know what awaits him. He is the heir to the throne and I am sure that he will turn out to be just like because of the neglect when I am gone, but maybe he will not… He is my son and I want what is best for him. Is that what you want for him or is he just another possession that you plan to keep for your own gain?"

"You may be down here, but I can speed up the process of your beheading." He warned her as his hands clenched into fists at his side. He was not going to allow her to speak in such a way.

"You are angry." She realized as a small sigh escaped her lips. "If there is even a little humanity left inside of you, try and remember what you promised me. I do not expect you to show me mercy, but I do hope that you will love our son as he grows older, not for just your purpose, but for him."

Klaus shook his head before he took his departure. Caroline was left alone in the darkness of the cell and she crumpled to the floor in a heap as a realization hit her.

_She had to come out alive. If not for herself, then for her innocent little boy._

* * *

There you have it! I hope this chapter was alright, darlings!  
Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :p


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all! I am back with the third chapter and I hope y'all like it! I have the next two completed, so they should be up soon as well.

I would like to thank Krissy for the amazing cover that she made for me because it is absolutely stunning and I am totes jelly of her talent, kay?

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_Twelve Years Ago:_

_The English Court was bustling with activity because the royals of Scotland were to arrive at the English Kingdom within the next hour._

_The King sat on his throne and he looked between his children with his index finger under his chin._

_"As I am sure you all know… The Scottish King and Queen are going to be arriving at any moment. With them will be their daughter."_

_"Does that mean I get a new friend, daddy?" Rebekah asked him._

_The King's only daughter was of four years and he couldn't help but smile at her from time to time. Mikael was known for his harsh ways, but when it came to his only daughter, he seemed to turn into a pile of goo._

_"Perhaps," he nodded as a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips._

_Rebekah clapped her hands together and she stood up and made her way over to him. He picked her up and placed her on his lap before he looked between his sons with a hard expression._

_The Queen was currently on bed-rest after giving birth to Little Henrik and he was alone with the royal children._

_"Niklaus," Mikael said causing Klaus to immediately stand and bow before him._

_Klaus knew that he had to tread very carefully when he was around his father because Mikael did not extend the same kindness to him as he did to Rebekah. The kind streak within the king never really extended towards his sons; however it always seemed to reach Rebekah, who was spoiled in almost every way._

_"You are to get to know the Princess." He told him as he watched him with his eyes dark._

_"Of course," the ten year old said quickly._

_"But daddy! You said that the girl is going to be my friend." Rebekah whined as she looked up at her father._

_"She will, darling… I just need Niklaus to get to know her."_

_"Whatever for, Father?" The eldest of the Mikaelson children questioned._

_"Because Finn," the King shrugged before he stood up and dismissed his children._

_He had to speak with his advisors before the Scot's arrived because they had to talk about the treaty that the English was going to sign with the Scottish._

_Once the children were out of the throne room, the brothers made their way to the playground that was out back and they decided to fence for a bit._

_Kol was far too young to play the vicious sport so therefore Klaus kept him company while Finn and Elijah fenced._

_The King's children differed in age. Kol was of six years and Elijah was of fourteen years. Finn was of sixteen years and he was to lead the English army when he was of age. Elijah was to become Mikael's successor, but that was looking rather slim knowing that he didn't have much training in that department. It was to be assumed that Klaus would be crowned King when Mikael passed even though he was still but a child._

_"Why does Father treat Rebekah differently?" Kol asked his older brother as he looked over at him with his chocolate brown eyes wide._

_"What is it that you mean, Kol?" Klaus wondered as he looked down at his brother with confusion in his eyes._

_"Why does he love her more than he does us?"_

_"He loves us all equally, little brother… He just has a funny way of showing it." He shrugged as he gave Kol a reassuring smile._

_Klaus knew how terrible their father was, but there was no point in throwing shade at him when they lived under his roof. The King was cruel and unjustly behind closed doors, but he sure as hell made an effort to show the outside people what a "gift" he was._

_"Mama isn't happy with Papa, Nik. She doesn't like him." Kol sighed heavily as he picked at the grass._

_"Why do you say that?" Klaus wondered as he put his index finger under his chin just like his father did._

_"I do not know, but I just feel it. I want Mama to be happy because she deserves it and I doubt that Father brings her joy."_

_"Kol, do not make such false assumptions!" The ten year old ordered as he remembered what 'assumption' meant._

_"I do not know what that means…" He sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest._

_"Little brother…" Klaus began, but their conversation was cut short when they heard the sound of the trumpets going off._

_"Children!" The Nurse shouted as she walked into the backyard._

_"What is it, Anne? Have they arrived?" Finn questioned as the two of them stopped fencing._

_"They have," she nodded._

_"Very well," he sighed before he motioned for his younger brothers to follow him._

_Klaus, Kol, and Elijah shared a look before they shrugged and followed their older brother into the castle._

_As soon as they got outside, they immediately made their way towards their father. They stood behind him and Mikael looked over at them with anger in his blue-green eyes because of how dirty they looked._

_"Forgive us, Father." Elijah begged as he put his hands around Klaus and Kol in a protective manner._

_Elijah knew how the King lashed out and he knew that neither of his brothers deserved to be treated in such a cruel way._

_"Silence, 'Lijah. Be a good boy and smile for the crowd." He ordered as he plastered a smile on his lips._

_"Yes, your grace." Elijah whispered as he looked between Finn, Klaus, and Elijah._

_Mikael nodded subtly and he held onto Rebekah's hand and gave her a small smile. The little girl smiled back and she almost jumped for joy when she spotted the Scottish Princess._

_"Hold your brother's hand, darling. Alright?" Mikael said._

_"Yes, daddy" She smiled as he let go of her hand._

_Rebekah took Klaus's hand and he smiled at her because at least their father treated Rebekah with the kindness that she deserved. Of course Klaus grew jealous from time to time when Mikael was beating him, but at the end of the day he knew that if Rebekah stayed safe and innocent, he would be perfectly fine._

_The Mikaelson children watched as the King of England greeted the Scottish King and Queen and they sighed heavily. Their father could definitely put on a show that would bring the audience to tears. After all he was a mastermind…_

_"Thank you so much to taking the journey here." Mikael beamed at them as he shook hands with King William of Scotland._

_"Thank you for having us, Mikael." Bill thanked as they smiled at one another._

_"Our doors are always open for such amazing people. Please do follow me inside."_

_"Of course," William nodded as he took Elizabeth's hand and his daughter's._

_Once they were inside, Mikael and Bill hugged one another tightly and Liz smiled as she watched her husband. He was finally smiling and that brought her great joy._

_"Mama," her daughter whispered._

_"What is it, my love?" She questioned as she got on her knees and looked into the girl's bright blue eyes._

_"I need to use the toilet." The eight year old girl replied, her voice louder than necessary._

_"Darling!" Liz scolded when she heard the vocabulary that her daughter used._

_Rebekah and Kol burst out laughing when they heard what the Princess of Scotland said and Caroline could feel the heat gathering on her cheeks. She looked like she was about to cry, but Klaus stepped up because he knew how she the girl probably felt._

_Klaus noticed that she had long curly blonde hair that cascaded down her back and cerulean eyes. The girl scrunched up her nose in embarrassment and he noticed the freckles on her cheeks._

_"I can show you to the washroom, Princess." He told her as a reassuring smile graced his lips._

_Caroline looked over at him and then at her mother. When Liz nodded, Caroline smiled at the young Prince and he extended his hand for her to take._

_Caroline put her small hand in his own and they walked off. _

_When they were out of earshot, Caroline stopped and burst out crying as she sat down on the floor. Klaus's eyes widened in confusion and he sat down beside her._

_"Are you alright, Princess?" He questioned as he watched her small body shake._

_"I already- embarrassed myself." She stammered as she put her face in her hands._

_"No, no… It is alright… You are still a little girl and its okay to slip up once in a while." Klaus reassured her as he put an arm around her._

_"I am to be the Queen… How am I supposed to do that if I can't even use the correct words?" The blonde asked him as she sniffled._

_"We all make mistakes, Princess." He told her. "It is alright." He added._

_"Caroline. Call me Caroline." She sighed as she wiped at her eyes._

_"Caroline, trust me… I am to be my father's successor and I don't even know what that means. I think it means that I am to be the next King, but it still makes no sense to me. I have two older brothers… Why do I have to take on the responsibility?"_

_"Maybe because you can make people feel better." She told him as a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips._

_"I wouldn't say that…" He began as he put his hand on his neck and rubbed it. He felt the blush creeping onto his cheeks and he quickly cleared his throat because he suddenly felt shy and shielded._

_"You made me feel better." The blonde shrugged as she wiped away her tears._

_"I did?" He wondered. "How?"_

_"You sat down and actually spoke to me… Back home if I ever start crying, the nurse tells me to suck it up and so I do." She admitted. "Papa and Mama are always busy and so they don't really pay much attention to me."_

_"That's better, Caroline. Trust me." He sighed as he felt the scar on the inside of his arm._

_"How so?" She wondered._

_"It doesn't matter." Klaus shrugged before he stood up and extended his hand for her to take._

_The Scottish Princess took his hand and he helped her up before he showed her to the washroom that was on the first floor of the castle._

_As they were arriving at the washroom, Caroline looked around the huge castle and she couldn't help but notice how different the Scottish Castle was to the one that she was currently in._

_Back in Scotland, the castle gave off a cozy and friendly vibe while the castle in England gave off a cold and distant vibe._

_Sighing, she smiled at him before she pushed the door to the washroom open._

_Once Caroline was finished, Klaus got an idea and he smiled at her brilliantly._

_"What is it?" She wondered when she noticed the expression on his face._

_"I want to show you something." He beamed from ear to ear._

_"Are we allowed to stray from the throne room?" Caroline wondered as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion._

_"Probably not, but who cares? I want to show you something and your schedule is probably packed. Come on," he urged as he motioned towards the wall._

_"Fine," she sighed as she followed him._

_When they got to the wall, the ten year old looked from left to right and then pushed when he noticed that nobody was around. He motioned for Caroline to follow him and she did just that._

_Once they were inside the hidden passageway, he smiled brightly._

_"What is this place?" Caroline asked him curiously._

_"This is where I go when I want to be alone. I have everything that I need in here." He told her as he walked over to the canvas._

_"You paint?" She questioned as she looked over at one of his paintings._

_"I paint, sketch, draw…" He clarified._

_"Wow," she breathed out as a small smile graced her lips._

_"Do you like it?" Klaus wondered as he shifted from one foot to the other nervously._

_"I- I love it." The little girl reassured him._

_"Thank you," he thanked her._

_"Does anybody know about this place?" She wondered as she looked around some more._

_"My mother and my little sister… Rebekah and I usually come here when we want to play and my mother set this whole thing up for me. She knows how much I love everything that has to do with art and so she was kind enough to arrange this."_

_"So, the King doesn't know of this place?" The girl assumed._

_"No… I want to keep it that way because he believes that painting isn't masculine enough for the future King of England." He told her. "If he was to find out about this secret chamber, he would most likely have it destroyed and I really do not want that to happen."_

_"Okay… I will not tell him…?" Caroline started, but realized that she didn't know his name._

_"Klaus," he clarified. "You can call me Nik though." He beamed at her even though only his family members called him by that name._

_"Nik," she smiled as they sat down on the linen._

* * *

There you have it! I hope this chapter was okay even though it was only a flashback! In the next chapter, we will be back to the present!

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :p


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all! So, this is the fourth chapter to this fic and I hope it's alright.

**Warning (Very big warning): There is a flashback here-one that shows us why Klaus grew to despise Caroline. I am going to warn you that it is about a sensitive topic, so please do not read this chapter if you don't like reading about those kind of things- I'd give it away, but then there wouldn't be a point of this chapter... TRIGGER WARNING!**

Enjoy!

* * *

Caroline awoke to the sound of approaching footsteps and as she looked around, everything came back to her like a tidal wave.

She was no longer the Queen, or at least the King didn't think her to be.

With a sigh, she got up off the cot and groaned as she felt the pain shoot through her back.

As she doubled over in hopes of soothing her backache, the jail cell opened and the devil himself walked in with a smug smile on his lips.

"What?" She questioned, her patience running thin.

"It seems like you are starting to grow irritated." He responded as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked her up and down.

"Oh, that is complete and utter nonsense! I haven't felt so fantastic in months, I assure you." The blonde lied through her teeth.

"Like I said before, you never were a good liar and I doubt you will ever become one. It is quite late for that if I can say so myself."

"So, I take if I am going to be meeting The Lord sooner than I anticipated?" She asked him even though she felt her spirit begin to dwindle.

"Indeed," he nodded as he felt his heart tug at his chest.

The King quickly cleared his throat and he swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in his throat because he refused to feel anything for the woman that stood before him.

"Can I at least see Landyn before my fate is sealed?" She asked him, hoping that he would give her that much.

"Of course," he replied hastily. He wasn't about to deny her the right to see her son for the last time because he knew that it was too cruel to do so.

"When is my beheading going to take place?" She wondered as she sat down on the edge of the cot.

"On the next full moon." Klaus told her as he saw the tears glistening in her bright blue eyes.

"So, I have three days left on this planet?"

"Yes," he nodded as he looked away from her.

"Good," she whispered and his eyes widened in confusion as he swirled around to face her.

"Good?" The King questioned as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he stepped towards her.

"The sooner I perish, the sooner my soul has a chance to find true happiness. I am not a fool to believe in happy endings, but I would like to think that one of my future lifetimes will be filled with true happiness."

"Caroline..." Klaus started.

"Please don't say anything." She begged him as she held her finger up and shook her head. "If there is anything of the Nik that I knew and fell in love with left, then he will bring me to my son-my true happiness in this lifetime."

"You never loved me, Caroline. If you would have honestly loved me, you would have waited for me-you would have allowed me to be your first and last."

Suddenly, the blonde let out a throaty laugh and she shook her head lazily. He didn't know anything about what happened on their wedding day, but she assumed that it was for the best. It wasn't like he was going to believe her was going to believe her anyway.

"Do you find what I just said amusing, Caroline?" He questioned as his eyes suddenly darkened in anger.

"It does not matter, Niklaus." She responded. "What matters to me most right now is to see my son and to be with him for as long as I can. He most likely will not remember me when he grows up, but I hope that you will tell him how much I loved him, even if you despise me."

"I do not despise you, Caroline." Klaus whispered and she barely heard his voice.

"Then what is it? What do you want from me? Why are you doing this? Why do you despise me so much that you are willing to have me killed just for the hell of it?"

"I don't know." He told her honestly because he truthfully didn't know what it was. He wanted to forgive her for being with someone before him, but he couldn't bring himself to. Not after what he had to go through after he found out about her infidelity. Not after how he had to force himself to be with her intimately in order to make sure that she gave him an heir.

Caroline nodded before a lone tear slid down her cheek. She did not want to break down in front of him, but she couldn't bring herself to stay strong. The blonde was honestly exhausted with everything and all she wanted to do was hug her little boy tightly to her bosom.

"Can I see my-" she blinked back tears before she continued. "your son?"

Klaus nodded as he knocked on the door and urged the blonde to come closer to him.

Caroline approached him slowly and as soon as she was close enough, he took ahold of her hand and pulled her flush against his chest.

The blonde gasped as she felt his heavy breathing against her chest and she looked up at him with confusion in her bright blue eyes.

"Wha-?" She began, but he interrupted her.

"I loved you, Caroline. That time we spent as children solidified that for me and even though I don't want to lose you, I have to. You made a mistake that you should have payed for over a year ago, but I let it go. I swore to myself after our wedding night that I would never love you again and I have stayed true to that. I only ever joined you in your bedchamber because I needed an heir from your bloodline, but now that I have him, I have no use for you."

"I know," she whispered before he let her go.

When the guard unlocked the door, Klaus bound the blonde's hands with a rope and she followed him through the castle and into his bedchamber.

Once there, he unbound her and pushed her towards the cradle that their son peacefully slept in.

"Oh, Landyn." She murmured as a sob escaped her constricted throat and she fell to the floor.

"Caroline?" The King questioned, the worry evident in his voice.

"I am okay. Honestly," she reassured him and he nodded, still uncertain.

"I will be just outside and I have made sure that the apertures to the balcony are locked. I refuse to take any chances with you escaping with m-our son."

"I would not put Landyn in such jeopardy, Klaus. You should know that."

"Very well," he replied before he left his bedchamber.

* * *

When Caroline was alone with her baby boy, she picked him up in her arms and cradled him against her bosom.

Little Landyn whimpered as he turned his face and clutched the fabric of his mother's gown.

"I love you, my darling boy." She told him even through he didn't understand her.

Sighing, Caroline looked over at Klaus's chaise and she walked over to it even though she felt disgusting doing so. The blonde knew not how many women have shared the chaise with her husband, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

She lay down on the chaise and began to hum to her little boy.

Landyn's eyes fluttered open and the blonde glimpsed a small smile on his lips and she couldn't help but return it.

"I woke you up, didn't I?" She asked him as she rested her head on the headrest behind her.

Landyn began to cry and his hands began moving in front of him as he turned his face and took his mother's fabric into his mouth.

Caroline giggled before she gently pulled him away from the fabric of her dress.

She knew that Landyn was hungry which is why she decided to breast feed him.

Once she had the top of the gown down, Landyn turned his face and his mouth quickly captured his mother's nipple.

He sucked and he drank his mother's milk without much thought.

Caroline sighed because she realized just how much of Landyn's life she was going to miss. The blonde knew that babies usually started teething around six months of age and that was just a couple of days away in Landyn's case. Caroline could feel the tears coming to her eyes because she wasn't going to have the chance to witness Landyn's first words or be present when he took his first steps.

Before she could stop herself, she was crying freely and loudly. She didn't want to submit to her pain because she knew that if Klaus witnessed it, he would feel a sense of victory and he would know that he finally broke her. It was bad enough that deep in the recesses of her heart, she still loved him deeply and hated herself for being so weak on that terrible day which was supposed to be the best day of her life-her new beginning.

Without wanting to remember what happened, she did just that...

_Sixteen months ago:_

_Caroline stood next to her husband with a bright smile on her face and she couldn't seem to look away from him._

_He looked so handsome in his Royal attire and the navy blue of his overcoat brought out the blue in his usual stormy blue-gray eyes._

_Her husband smiled down at her and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he brought her closer to his side._

_Caroline was pressed flush against his lean body and she couldn't help but feel the blood coursing through her veins._

_"Excuse me, Duke Birnington." Klaus finally said and once the duke disappeared, he bent down and brought his lips upon Caroline's._

_They kissed one another deeply and they seemed to get lost in the feel of their lips moving in sync._

_Caroline sighed against her husband's lips, feeling happy and content._

_"You are so beautiful, my love." He complimented her once they separated._

_"Why thank you," she giggled freely as she curtsied with an angelic smile on her lips._

_Klaus reached for her and pulled her flush against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. _

_Caroline could feel her husband's hardened arousal against her pelvis and she tightened her hold on his biceps as she pushed her fingernails down on his skin. She could feel him flex under her hands and she giggled delightfully again as he praised her with his dimpled smile that turned her putty in his hands._

_"I cannot wait to be alone with you, Caroline." He whispered into her ear as he bit down on her earlobe gently and discreetly._

_Caroline bit down on her bottom lip in order to stop herself from moaning out loud and when that worked, she smiled victoriously at him._

_"Dance with me, darling wife." He said and she nodded before he led her onto the dance floor._

_A slow song began to play and they moved together as if they have been doing it for years. Their bodies moved in sync and they fit one another perfectly-as if they were sculpted for each other._

_Caroline sighed happily as his arms tightened around her and he smiled down at her brightly._

_"I may just be the luckiest man in the world." He told her._

_The blonde felt a blush creep onto her cheeks and she laughed softly._

_"That may just be an overstatement, my lord." Caroline replied, a mischievous glint in her bright blue eyes._

_"Your grace?" A handmaiden said as she stood next to the royals calmly._

_"What is it?" He questioned as he kept his eyes on the beautiful blonde that was now his wife._

_"It is time that you let your wife go because we must help her get ready for the eventide's events between the two of you." The brunette told him._

_"Of course," he nodded as his eyes darkened lustfully._

_Caroline could feel the heat gathering on her cheeks and she giggled as he put his lips to her own._

_"Soon we will be together, my queen." He promised her before he let her go._

_"Good," she replied, smiling._

_As soon as Caroline was alone, she followed her handmaiden up the stairs and once they were in her new bedchamber, she spotted two of her other ladies._

_"Ladies," she said as she sighed happily._

_"Are you ready, my lady?" The brunette frm downstairs asked her, her voice genuine._

_"I am rather nervous, but yes... I am ready to finally be with my husband intimately."_

_"That is good." The blonde handmaiden said as Caroline sat down on the cathedra. _

_"Ladies, I have a question for you and it is rather inappropriate, but I have to know... Does it hurt?"_

_"Only for a couple of seconds, my lady. After that, you will feel nothing but pleasure." The auborn-haired woman said._

_"Okay," she sighed heavily as she felt the butterflies in her stomach._

_"Do not worry, my lady." The trio said in unison. _

_Caroline nodded and they quickly got to work on her appearence. They removed the pins that kept her blonde curls in place and they helped her out of her wedding gown. _

_She was soon dressed in a satin white dress that landed just above her knees. Caroline felt exposed which was why she asked them to hand her the white silk robe._

_Once she was ready, she smiled at the three girls and excused them because she needed to gather her thoughts._

_When the future Queen of England was alone, she saw herself in the mirror and she could see the glow on her skin._

_As she was closing her eyes, she heard somebody unlock the bedchamber door and she couldn't help but smile because it was surely her Nik._

_She felt hands wrap around her waist and she leaned back, but her eyes shot open with alarm because whoever was behind her wasn't as tall as her husband._

_"Sh, Princess." She heard Mikael say behind her._

_"Your- your grace," she stammered as she tried to set herself free from the insane king that stood behind her._

_"Mm, my son got lucky with you." He whispered into her ear as his hands moved south and rested on her center._

_Caroline felt nothing but fear as he touched her._

_"Your grace, I- I..." She started._

_"My son will be heartbroken when he finds out that he wasn't your first."_

_"But, but he is." Caroline quickly told him._

_"I have a hard time believing that." The insane King murmured into her ear before he pushed her front against the escritoire._

_"Your grace, please." She begged him, her voice fearful._

_"I am sure you know that a new wife must be pure, yes?"_

_"Yes," she gulped._

_"Mhm," he nodded as he inhaled the scent of her hair._

_"Please don't do this."_

_"Scream and I will make sure that your darling husband loses his life."_

_"He is your son." She cried out._

_"He isn't my only son, though. I have plenty others."_

_"Please don't._

_"Sh," he ordered as his hands found her undergarments and he pushed his fingers inside of her._

_The blonde cried out in pain as he moved deeper inside her._

_"Do you not find me attractive? I cannot even arouse you enough to make this experience pleasurable for you?" _

_"Don't, please." She cried out hoarsely before she inhaled a deep breath of pain._

_"There it is," he smiled evilly as he removed his fingers from inside her._

_There was blood on his fingers-her blood. The blood that no longer symbolized her purity and virginity._

* * *

There you have it! I'm so sorry if y'all didn't like this chapter... Now you know the reason why Klaus is so cold to her. Sorry again!

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :p


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all! So, I am back with a new chapter! I hope it's alright and I was honestly blown away by the response that the fourth chapter received!

Enjoy :)

* * *

Caroline was brought out of her terrible memory when she heard Landyn's cries.

The blonde blinked a couple of times and then she looked down at her son and noticed that droplets of her tears were on his soft skin.

"I am so sorry, my darling boy." Caroline apologized as she wiped the droplets away gently.

Landyn whimpered in response and he reached for her finger and gave her a soft squeeze as if he was trying to reassure him.

Before Caroline could wipe away the trail of her tears, Klaus entered.

"I believe that I gave you enough time." He told her and she refused to look up at him.

The blonde simply nodded before she stood up and kissed Landyn on the cheek and smiled down at him.

"You are the one man that stuck by me no matter what." She told him and she heard the intake of breath that Klaus took.

"Leave the boy in his-" he started, but the blonde interrupted him.

"The boy has a name, Niklaus." She spat, her voice dangerously low.

"Watch your tongue." He ordered as he closed the space between them in three long strides.

Caroline took a step back and she cradled Landyn to her bosom protectively.

"Are you going to strike me?" She asked him as she hid Landyn's face.

"I am not the monster that you believe me to be, Caroline."

"You're right." She shrugged.

"Wh-what?" He stammered, the confusion evident in his voice.

"You are worse." The blonde shrugged before she walked around him and headed towards

Landyn's cradle.

Klaus huffed in annoyance and when Landyn was in his cradle, Klaus grasped his wife's arm.

He pulled her against his chest and before she could move away from him, he tightened his hold on him.

"Why were you crying?" The king wondered as his voice took on a softer and gentler tone.

"It does not matter," she responded as she tried to move away, but he kept her against his chest firmly.

"It does," he told her as he played with a strand of her curly blonde hair.

"Why do you even want to know? You should not be pretending like you care about me when you are sending me to my death very soon."

"Who says that I am pretending?" He asked her. "I may want you to pay for your inability to keep your opinion to yourself, but trust me when I tell you this- I get no pleasure in knowing that you will soon lose your life."

"Oh?" She questioned. "Why is that?"

Klaus grunted as he shifted from one foot to the other because he wasn't about to admit to her that even though he wanted to hate her, he simply couldn't bring himself to.

"It does not matter, Caroline. What matters is that you believe me when I tell you that I do not want to see you dead."

"If you would not want to see me dead, you would not have scheduled my beheading."

"I need to make an example somehow. People need to know that if they wish to go against me, they will suffer the consequences."

"I never went against you, though!" She cried out. "I love- I mean that I loved you before, but with your coldness you drew me away. After you found out that I was expecting, you never touched me again. It is as if you felt that I was diseased somehow."

"Can you blame me, though?" Klaus questioned as he let go of her and ran his fingers through his hair in aggravation.

"I cannot blame you for who your- forget about it." She quickly said.

"No, tell me what you were about too." He ordered as his eyes narrowed.

"It does not matter." Caroline shrugged. "I am talking nonsense."

"You will tell me." Klaus said, his voice dangerously low.

"I will not tell you anything."

"You will if you want to see my son again." Klaus threatened her.

"If Landyn is anybody's son, he is mine. He grew in my womb and he was beneath my heart. I felt every symptom that came with being with child and I kept on going even though you would not give me the time of day. I cried myself to sleep most nights because I knew that you despised me with every fiber of your being. I stayed true to you even though I yearned to feel a man's touch because I wanted to believe that you would warm up to me, but none of that happened because you did not bloody care."

Klaus's eyebrows knit together and the blonde saw the tick in his jaw, but she refused to feel anything but pure hatred for the vile and heartless man that stood before her- the man that she did not recognize. After all, it was his fault that everything terrible happened to her because she was stupid enough to fall in love with a man that was related to the former king, Mikael the Damned.

"You do not know anything, love." He spat before he pushed past her and went to the door.

When Caroline didn't move, he shot her a glare and the blonde knew that if she didn't follow him, she would never have the chance to survive.

* * *

When the next morning came around, Klaus was seated in his throne room deep in thought. A woman plagued his mind and that woman happened to be his wife that he wanted to hate, but couldn't bring himself to.

Sighing, he stood up and made his way over to the decanter. He removed the cap and poured some of the amber liquid into a crystal goblet.

Before he could drink the alcohol, his butler entered the throne room with his old gray eyes wide.

"What is it, Aldis?" He questioned, the curiosity evident in his voice.

"Your siblings have arrived, your grace."

"My siblings? I did not know of this."

"Well, yeah..." His little sister told him as she entered the throne room with Kol behind her.

"We wanted to surprise you." His brother said as Rebekah ran into her brother's arms.

Klaus didn't respond to her hug at first, but then his arms slowly went around her waist.

"You look like an old man, Nik." Kol told him as he walked farther into the throne room with a boyish smile on his lips.

The king shot his younger brother a glare and when Rebekah pulled away, she looked up at his face.

"You look tired." She told him as she took in the bags under his eyes.

"Well, yes... I am running a kingdom, after all."

"No." Rebekah shook her head. "This is something else."

"I know not what you are talking about, little sister." He responded nonchalantly.

"Where is my sister-in-law and where is my nephew?"

"Your sister-in-law is busy." He bit out. "And Landyn is getting fed."

"Oh," she said. "I do not think that Caroline will mind if I join her while she feeds my nephew." The blonde added as she moved away from him and turned towards the exit.

"Bloody hell," he mumbled under his breath as he shook his head. "Caroline feels more comfortable feeding my- our son alone." He lied because the truth was that his wife was in her cell and his son was with a wet nurse.

"Why are you lying to me, Nik?" Rebekah asked him as her eyebrows knit together.

"I am not lying to you, little sister." He denied as bit down on his bottom lip.

"I want to see her and I want to see her now, Niklaus. Tell me where she is."

"I will not succumb to your wish, Bekah. You should know that."

The blonde's eyes filled with tears and her shoulders shook before her older brother groaned.

"Okay, okay..." He gave up, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Whe-where is-she?" The blonde stammered.

"Caroline is going to be executed." Klaus finally told her and her eyes widened. Kol's jaw dropped slightly and he shook his head in disbelief.

"What!?" They asked in unison.

"She has given me an heir and I no longer require her...for anything."

"You cannot just execute her. You love her!" Rebekah cried out.

"I do not love her, Rebekah. I used to, but those days are long gone."

"Oh please," Kol scoffed as he shook his head because he knew damn well that his older brother was head over heels in love with the blonde vixen.

"It is true." He shrugged.

"Well then I assume it is alright if I take her to my bedchambers? I always did want to do- things- with her."

"SHE IS MY BLOODY WIFE!" Klaus shouted as his voice echoed across the throne room.

"Exactly," Kol winked. "You still do love her." He clarified.

"I do not care for that woman, but I refuse to have her be unfaithful to me with my own brother."

"Sure," Kol shrugged. "Tell yourself whatever it is that helps you sleep at night."

Klaus rolled his eyes before he looked over at his little sister. Rebekah was shifting from one foot to the other and he grunted in annoyance when he saw the look in her eyes.

"I want to see her, Nik." She told him as she placed her left index finger under her chin.

"No," he said, his voice dangerously low.

"You cannot keep me from her, Nik. You may have seen her once when we were children, but I basically grew up with her when Papa sent me away after Mama's death."

"Sister, you know nothing. The girl that you knew no longer exists. She lies and she has no manners at all."

"I refuse to believe that." She shrugged. "Now, take me to her."

"No," he repeated, more threateningly.

"Screw you, Niklaus. You are a fool if you believe that Caroline is anything less than worthy to be your wife."

"Enough!" His voice boomed.

"No, you are going to let me finish." She spat menacingly.

"You aren't going to drop this topic, are you?" He questioned, the annoyance evident in his voice.

"No." The blonde shrugged. "I grew up with Caroline and her parents were very kind to me. They treated me like a second daughter and they did not ever argue when I was there. Even now, they are living happily in one of their estates..." She started, but the king interrupted her.

"We are not talking about her parents, Rebekah."

Rebekah ignored him and she continued with her statement.

"Caroline and I grew up together and I know everything about her. I know that even when she was young, she did not dare to look at another boy because she knew that you were going to become her husband. She told me that she loved you and she missed you, but her parents would not allow her to come to our home for some unknown reason. When we got older, many boys wanted to get her attention, but she turned them down because of you even though the majority of them were a lot better looking than you-"

"Oh, please." He scoffed, annoyed even though he felt his heart tug against his chest.

"Every time I left her home in order to come here, she always gave me letters that she wrote for you."

"Letters? What letters?"

"That is the thing!" She cried out. "Father took her letters away from me before I could see you and I feared that if I would tell you, Father would punish me."

"But he was always kindest to you." Klaus said and Kol nodded in agreement as they watched their little sister intently and with their eyebrows furrowed.

"When I was a child, he was, but as I grew up, he stopped being kind to me. I guess it had to do with his sickness, but still… Caroline wanted you to know that she thought about you years after she saw you and even though she knew that you most likely had women all around you, she did not care. She told me once that when you two married, all would be right in the world and your love would blossom and I continued to tell her that even though her life would be a good one, it would not be perfect-"

"Enough," he murmured as he held up a finger and shook his head in her direction.

"It is the truth, Niklaus. Caroline loved you and I still think that she does, but with the way you are probably treating her, I feel like her love for you has now been replaced with a hate so profound that it would be no easy task to reverse it."

With that, the blonde turned on her heel and made her way out of the throne room.

Klaus exhaled a loud sigh before he turned back to his brother and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do not let your temper rule you, Nik. If you let Caroline die, you will regret it and then it would be too late for the both of you."

Klaus said nothing and made no move, but he knew that his younger brother was right. Klaus knew that he had to somehow forgive Caroline for what it is that she did to him.

* * *

Rebekah snuck down the staircase and when she found the secret passageway that she was looking for, she entered. The sun was still out even though it was slowly setting, but it would have to do.

As she moved forward, she looked for the white on one of the walls of the passageway. When she came across it, she smiled victoriously and straightened out her gown in order to make sure that there were no wrinkles.

Once she knew that she looked decent, she held her head high and marched down the stone stairs that led to the dungeon. After all, the blonde could only assume that her best friend was in one of the rusty cells.

"Who is there?" A male voice questioned and she quickly showed herself. "My lady?" The guard questioned, the confusion evident in his voice.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Vaughn." She smiled brightly.

"What brings you here, my lady?" He wondered as he cleared his throat and kept his eyes on only her face and nothing else.

"I am here to see the Queen, Vaughn." The blonde told him as she advanced towards him.

"I regret to inform you, my lady, but the King has ordered to not allow any visitors. He is the only one allowed to see the Queen."

"Surely, his little rule does not apply to me. After all, I am his little sister and I am sure that he wants to keep me happy, especially after my long journey."

"I am sorry, my lady, but I cannot go against the King's orders if I want to keep my head."

"Oh, come on." She pouted as she put a finger to his chest and moved it southwards. "Maybe you can go against his orders, just this once?"

"My lady…" Vaughn started, his voice hoarse.

"Please," she said, her voice low and seductive.

"Yes, my lady." He sighed before he took out the keys and put it one of the cell doors.

* * *

Caroline was sitting on her cot with her face in her hands when she heard the sound of voices outside.

She could not make the voices out, but she assumed that Klaus was speaking to one of the guards that guarded her cell.

When the door opened, she spotted the guard and then her eyes went wide.

"Bekah?" She questioned, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Hey, Care." She smiled at her before she put her lips to Vaughn's cheek and sent him away.

When the two were alone, Caroline jumped up and ran into her arms with tears running down her cheeks.

"H-how?" She stammered, her voice shaky.

"It does not matter." Her best friend and sister-in-law shook her head. "Why are you in here?"

"I went against your brother and called him out on what a terrible person the is."  
Rebekah shook her head and shifted from one foot to the other annoyed.

"He is such a petulant child."

"I agree," the Queen told her as a small smile crept onto her chapped lips.

"Fret not, Caroline. I will get you out of here and you can bet your arse that I will not listen to my pathetic brother. Having you beheaded is the worst thing ever and he does not even have any reason to do such a thing."  
"You tell him that." She sighed as she shook her head sadly.

"Caroline, what happened? Why is he such a brute when it comes to you?"  
"I wish I knew." She admitted even though she had a good idea as to why he acted the way he did.

"Did you do something? Were you unfaithful to him?"

"Of course not!" The blonde cried out.

"Then what happened? The two of you were so happy on your wedding day and then everything seemed to go to hell."

Sighing, Caroline nodded slowly and she began to pace the small cell because nobody knew why he disliked her so much, but she knew why.

"I do not know for sure why he despises me so, but I have a pretty good idea."

"What?"  
"Bekah… I never told this to anyone, but when your brother and I married, I was not a girl. My maidenhead was no longer intact…"

"Wait, you were with somebody before you married him? I do not understand… You loved him so much and I believed that you wanted to save yourself for him even though you always had so many men chasing after you."

"I was with nobody, Rebekah." Caroline told her.

"Then how did that happen?"

"After the wedding ceremony, my ladies took me up to the bedchambers in order to get me ready for my wedding night and once they were finished, they left me alone. I heard somebody enter and I assumed that it was my husband, but when I opened my eyes, your father was by me."

"No," she shook her head. "Di-did he-rape you?"

"Yes," she said. "But not in that way."

"What do you mean?"

"He violated me until he reached my maidenhead and then he broke it. I could not do anything because he promised me that-"

"What?" A voice said from the door.

The two girls turned in the direction of the voice and Caroline shook her head slowly.

"Klaus," she realized.

* * *

Thun, thun, thun... Cliff hanger!

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :p


	6. Chapter 6

And I am finally back with an update! I hope this chapter is alright considering that it is basically all Klaroline!

Enjoy :)

* * *

"Rebekah, leave us at once." Klaus ordered as he made his way farther into the cell, his eyes solely trained on his wife.

"No," she shook her head. "I refuse to leave Caroline alone with you. Not after the way you have treated her."

"Sister, leave now." He said again, his patience running thin.

"Or what? What are you going to do? Throw me into a cell and make me wait until my beheading takes place." Rebekah barked out, her hands clenching into fists.

"Bekah, I am quite serious and frankly, you are starting to annoy me and I may just do what you just offered."

"So, do it!" She shouted, not caring about what she was saying. "I am done having you act is if you own the world. I came here because I thought that I would finally see some improvement in your life, but that obviously is not the case."

"Rebekah," Caroline whispered as she took in a shaky breath and crossed her arms over her chest because she was suddenly feeling cold.

"Yes, Caroline?" Her sister-in-law questioned, the curiosity evident in her voice.

"Please leave me with the king." She begged her because she knew that it was time to have a serious talk with him.

"No," she cried out. "I will not leave you alone with him after everything that he put you through."

"Bekah, I need to speak to him about what he overheard. It is long overdue, after all." She sighed heavily as she eyed him.

"Caroline, are you sure you want to be left alone with him?"

"I am no longer sure of anything, but I do know that I need to speak to your brother privately."

"Okay, okay…" Rebekah sighed heavily. "I will find you when your conversation with my heartless brother is over."

"Sounds good." She smiled.

Her sister-in-law nodded before she threw her brother a nasty look and pushed past him, purposefully hitting him on the shoulder.

When Rebekah was gone, Klaus shut the door and made his way over to her. He stopped when he was standing right in front of her and she flinched when she felt his hands resting on her shoulders.

Klaus's eyes widened in disbelief and he backed away from her which Caroline was thankful for.

"Tell me what happened." He whispered, not being able to meet her eyes.

Caroline inhaled a shaky breath and felt the moisture building up in her eyes, but she forced herself to stay emotionless. She would not break down in front of the man that has made her life a living hell ever since she married him.

"You heard what happened, Niklaus." She said, her voice sounding stronger than she thought it would.

"I did, but I want you to tell me again."

"Even if it is difficult for me to speak about? I mean, honestly… Haven't you put me through enough as it is?"

"Caroline, I am so sorry… I never thought that my father would do such a filthy thing."

Caroline harumphed and crossed her arms over her chest before she met his eyes and contemplated what she should say next.

"Filthy thing?" She questioned. "If anybody is filthy, it is you, Niklaus Mikaelson. You are a married man and you have slept with countless amounts of women just to spite me even though I do not know what I ever did wrong to you."

"When we married, you were not pure."

"I was pure after we married, Niklaus. Your father was the one that tainted my purity because of how mad he was."

"Why did you not scream when he began doing what it is that he wanted?" He asked, feeling his heart tug in his chest.

"It does not matter why, Niklaus. All that matters is that you did not love me enough to give me the benefit of the doubt. Even if I were to be impure when we married, you could not blame me because last time I checked, we only saw each other a handful of times and even then, we barely ever spent time together."

"That was not my fault." He hissed. "I was training to become king, sweetheart. Even though I wanted to spend every waking moment with you, I could not do that."

"Do not dare to call me sweetheart, Niklaus. You broke my heart a million times over when you treated me so coldly and only ever joined me in my bed because you needed an heir. You never even touched me like a lover should. You were rough and demanding and you took what you wanted, but you never thought about my own needs. I rarely ever reached my release because as soon as you spilled your seed inside me, you left without a second glance."

"What did you expect me to do?"

"I expected you to be the man that I fell in love with. Believing in love was a mistake on my part, though."

"I loved you, Caroline." He told her, trying to reassure her even though he knew that he wasn't doing a great job at it.

"You did not love me enough, though." The blonde sighed, looking away from him because she felt the tears stinging her eyes.

"What do you want me to say?" The king questioned, the confusion evident in his voice.

"Nothing at all." She shrugged. "I just want you to leave me alone."

"Do you honestly believe that I will now that I know the truth?" He questioned. "We can start over."

Caroline burst out laughing and she shook her head before she turned to him and looked him right in the eyes.

"You must be delusional if you think that I will forgive you for everything that you put me through and just start over."

"But I'm sorry, Caroline. I never meant to hurt you." He told her quickly, hoping to get through to her.

"You never meant to hurt me!?" She questioned, the disbelief evident in her voice. "You did a whole lot more than that, Klaus! I was like a punching bag to you."

"I never physically hurt you and you know it." He shouted, defending himself.

"You never physically hurt me? A couple of days ago you were going to take me by force because I was protecting myself and _my _son."

"Landyn is not only your son, love. He is my son as well and he would not be here if it wasn't for me."

"You were the bloody sperm donor and that's it. When I found out that I was with child, I was actually happy for the first time in months because I thought that you would return to the person that I loved, but that obviously wasn't the case."

"I was not the first man that you were with!" Klaus shouted as he threw his hands up in the air and shook his head at her like she was some petulant child that didn't understand him.

"First of all, I was not with your terrible and disgusting father. He literally put his fingers inside of me and broke my maidenhead because- never mind. My first time was with you and even though you did not have the evidence of my blood on those white sheets, I thought that you would let that go and move on with my by your side."

"What do you mean!? I was never with a woman before you because I wanted both of us to be one another's firsts and when I realized that you were not a virgin, that broke my heart."

"Your heart?!" She shouted as she looked over at him with fury in her bright blue eyes. "You do not have a bloody heart, you arse!"

"I do have a heart!"

"Is that why you slept with a different woman every night even though you knew that I was sleeping in the next room?"

"You are overreacting, Caroline. I did not have a different woman in my bed every night and I made sure that the women that I was with were quiet."

"And how did you do that? By putting a rag in their mouths in order to silence their moans and groans? Or perhaps, you tied them up and thrust into them with one thing on your mind- your own release?"

"A woman of your status and innocence should not know that these things happen in a man's bed." He told her pointedly.

"Innocence? While you were whoring around, I had my own man. A man that loved me and took care of me. A man that sat with me when I was feeling the worst during my pregnancy." She told him even though she knew that it was a lie.

She continued to be faithful to him even when he showed her just what type of person he was. He was not faithful to her and he rarely ever spoke to her unless they were in a social gathering together.

"You slept with another man even though I was your husband- am your husband?" He questioned and Caroline could see as his face paled and his stormy blue-gray eyes turned a darker shade.

"Yes," she nodded. "What are you going to do now that you know the truth? Are you going to have me beheaded because of adultery? Are you going to take away my son even though he needs me?"

"I don't believe you." He immediately told her as he stepped closer to her.

Caroline gasped as she felt the heat coming off of his body and she quickly backed away before she got lost in the musky smell that was him. He smelled masculine and of evergreen.

"That is not my problem." Caroline told him as she moved farther away from him.

"You are my wife and from this day forward you will act as such." He told her, a promise in his voice.

"Act as such? Does that mean you aren't going to have me executed?" Caroline questioned as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes, it does."

"Why the sudden change in heart?" The queen wondered as she eyed him with curiosity in her eyes.

"I now realize that I was unfair to you and I intend to make it up to you, however long it takes." He warned her, a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
"Make it up to me?" Caroline repeated. "Don't you dare count on it, Niklaus Mikaelson. I want to have nothing to do with you!"

"What will it take for you to forgive me?" Klaus wondered as he looked her over with genuine curiosity in his eyes before he stepped towards her.

Caroline moved back and then she felt her back against the wall. She looked up at him as an array of different emotions ran through her eyes and he trapped her with his hands on either side of her head.

"What are you doing?" Caroline breathed out as she tried to get her emotions under control. She refused to show him that he had such an effect on her after everything that he put her through in the past year.

"I am showing you how good we can be together." He responded, his voice hoarse.

Before Caroline could push him away, he had his lips on her own and Caroline couldn't help but respond.

She grabbed a fistful of his tunic and her body responded even though she was having an inner battle with herself. She didn't want to give up to him, but it seemed that her body no longer listened to her mind.

He urged her lips to separate and when they did, he thrust his tongue into her mouth and their tongues danced together.

Klaus groaned as he felt her roll her hips against his erect length and he began to kiss her harder.

Caroline forced herself to push him away and when she did, she slapped him across the face.

Klaus flinched and he backed away from her with his eyes wide with disbelief. He simply could not believe that his wife slapped him.

"You slapped me." He uttered, his eyes wide.

"You deserved it," she replied with a hint of a smile on her lips. The blonde had to admit that it felt good to hit her lying and cheating husband after everything that he put her through because of a stupid misunderstanding.

"I will win you back, Caroline." The king warned her as he crossed his arms over his chest. "No matter what, I will win you back."

"Don't count on it." Caroline shrugged, suddenly feeling a lot more braver than she did a couple of hours ago.

"Is that a challenge, love?" He questioned, his voice taking on a flirtatious tone.

Caroline noticed that his eyes were glistening with mischief and she couldn't help but smile at the thought of finally showing him that his charms no longer had an effect on her.

"It sounds a lot like it, Nik." She told him, her voice just as flirtatious even though she knew that she would never forgive him for what he put her through.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you guy enjoyed this chapter!

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :p


	7. Chapter 7

Hey y'all! I am back with the next chapter and I hope you guys like it :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Within the next few hours, Caroline was given her bed chamber back and she was finally able to see her darling son, but she refused to thank the king for anything because he didn't deserve her kind words. After all, he was willing to have her executed because she walked in on him while he was fucking his whore and he was willing to take her by force after that. Thankfully, she was able to stop that from occurring with the dagger that was hidden under her mattress.

The blonde knew that while in that terrible cell with the dim lighting, they flirted with one another, but that was over and would certainly not be repeated.

Sighing, Caroline got up off her chaise and walked over to little Landyn's cradle. The babe was fast asleep and the young mother smiled at that fact. It was a blessing that little Landyn was one of the quiet ones rather than not.

As she ran a gentle finger down his cheek, her sister-in-law entered with a brilliant smile on her face.

"Bekah!" She cried out happily, making sure that her voice wasn't too loud.

"Caroline!" Rebekah responded, just as enthusiastically as she walked over to her and embraced the queen.

"What brings you here?" Caroline wondered before she reached for her hand and led her to the chaise.

Once the two blondes were seated, Rebekah exhaled a loud sigh and looked over at her with a glint in her doe blue eyes.

"I have a feeling that you want to say something..." Caroline told her and Rebekah nodded, a smile on her lips.

"Go on then," she urged, listening intently.

"Well..." The blonde began. "I have devised a plan."

"A plan?" She wondered, the confusion evident in her voice.

"Mhm," Rebekah answered. "It has to do with how you can get back at my brother for the way he treated you."

"Bekah..." Caroline started because she didn't want to have to start anything that involved her idiot of a husband.

"Just listen to me, Caroline... If you do not want to go through with it afterwards, then I will let it go, but I think that my brother deserves to have a taste of his own medicine."

"Meaning what?" The queen asked as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Begin a rumor, Caroline." Rebekah urged.

"A rumor about what exactly?"

"About how you have a man by your side that truly loves you. Obviously, I do not want you putting anybody in jeopardy, so we will not say any names..."

"How do you expect that to work? I lied to your brother about being unfaithful while I was having a conversation with him and he did not believe me. Why would he believe me now when I do not even have the name of my supposed lover?"

"Oh, devil." Rebekah huffed, annoyed. "I did not think that through." She admitted.

"Exactly," Caroline sighed heavily. "Perhaps I should just ignore him for the rest of our lives."

"You know that that is not an option." She told her.

"Well, why not? I can move into another estate with little Landyn and be by his side while we are in public. It is going to work out fine!"

"Darling, you know how my brother is... He will not allow you to leave and even if he does, he will not allow you to take his son with him."

"His son is my son. I carried my little bundle of joy under my heart for nine months and I refuse to have him taken away from me a second time."

"Which is why you cannot leave." Rebekah reasoned.

"Then what can I do? I will not lie and pretend that I am unfaithful to my husband, but I refuse to stand idly by and play the role of the perfect ruler's wife while he makes a fool out of me by taking part in his extracurricular activities."

"Caroline, I know that you want Nik to be faithful to you, but he is the king. All kings have mistresses and their wives turn a blind eye to that fact because they know who the superior is-"

"Niklaus Mikaelson may have a penis which makes him 'the superior one', but I can care less. I will never allow him to take part in those activities and if he wants my forgiveness, he better be ready to stay celibate for as long as I deem necessary."

"He will not drop his extracurricular activities, Care. You know that, don't you?"

"Perhaps I do, but if there is any trace left of the man that I once loved, he will do whatever it takes to get into my good graces."

"I do not know if he will do this, Caroline." Rebekah told her even though she didn't want to sound so negative. "You know how he is and considering the way he acted without even speaking to you about the reason why you were- nevermind."

"You can talk about it if you want, Bekah." Caroline told her. "Your father was a monster and still is a monster which is why he is currently residing in exile. The bloody man almost put this whole country in jeopardy because of the state of his mind."

"It does not matter that he is mad, but what he did was wrong. He violated you in the worst way possible."

"You think I do not know that?!" Caroline cried out, raising her voice just a tad too loud.

Landyn whimpered in his sleep and Caroline cringed because she did not want her son waking up because of his mother's disturbance.

"Caroline, I am so sorry." Rebekah told her as she slouched in her place.

The queen made her way over to the cradle and rocked it for a couple of seconds before she smiled down at her son. With a loud sigh, she turned back to the blonde that she saw as a true sister.

"This is not your fault, Rebekah." Caroline sighed heavily. "I just wonder why this happened to me of all people even though it should never happen to anybody, no matter their social stature… Your father took away my chance at a life filled with love and because of that I am angry with him and most of all with Niklaus. I loved your brother deeply, but then he did not even bother to talk to me about my state… He only cared about himself. I mean of course he would- he is the bloody king after all!"

Rebekah sighed, but nodded before she stood up and made her way over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Caroline wondered, the confusion evident in her voice as she stood up and looked over at her.

"I will return shortly, Care… I just have something to talk about with my brother." Rebekah told her and before Caroline could ask her what brother it is that she wanted to speak to, the blonde left.

With a sigh, she lay down on her chaise and leaned her head against the headboard before she shut her eyes. After all, she was emotionally and physically exhausted and before she knew it, sleep overwhelmed her and she dozed off.

* * *

Rebekah made her way over to her brother's bedchambers and she stopped right outside because she heard a woman moaning. With a shake of her head, she raised her fist to knock and when he didn't respond, she pushed the door open and braced herself to see her idiot brother with a whore of his.

As soon as she entered his bedchamber, the two of them looked over at her and the whore had the decency to blush.

"What do you want, little sister?" He questioned.

"I need to speak to you, big brother. It is rather urgent." The blonde told him as she shifted from one foot to the other, not daring to look over at the pair for the second time.

"I am sure that whatever it is that you need to speak to me about isn't as urgent as you make it seem. In a little while, I will find you and then you can tell me whatever it is that you wanted..." He told her before he motioned towards the door.

"Kol, I want to speak to you right now meaning right this instant. Surely, your whore does not have anything else to do and she will be waiting for your return."

"She is not a whore." He snapped as his chocolate brown eyes darkened and he stared at her with a tick in his jaw.

"She is," Rebekah shrugged. "No offense, sweetheart." Rebekah added, eyeing the woman that lay beside her brother.

The woman had tanned skin and brown hair that cascaded down her back. Her eyes were a greenish-brown and from what Rebekah could assume, she did not seem like one of the whores at the brothel from town. Rebekah had to make sure to ask Kol about her after their conversation, but for now she had to speak to him.

"Darling, please ignore my very annoying baby sister. She tends to speak without thinking and that has gotten her into trouble more than once."

"It is okay, my lord." She told him, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Bonnie?" He asked.

"Speak to your sister, my lord." The beauty beside him urged him and he looked between her and his sister before he nodded and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Do not listen to her, darling. She does not know what she is talking about."

"She does, my lord." Bonnie simply shrugged before she gave him a light push. When Kol was about to get rid of the sheets, Rebekah immediately turned around because she in no way wanted to see him fully nude in front of her.

"Bonnie…" Kol started half way off the chaise.

"Go," she urged before she turned away from him and pulled the covers up to her neck in an attempt to cover herself.

Kol sighed before he pulled on his trousers and followed Rebekah into her bedchamber that was directly across from his.

Once they were seated, a smile appeared on her lips and she tapped her fingers on the table softly.

"What?" He asked, the annoyance evident in his voice.

"You sound angry, big brother. Is everything alright?" She asked him, her voice innocent.

"You called Bonnie a whore, Rebekah. Obviously, that there is a problem because of your bloody assumption."

"But she is a whore, Kol. I do not understand why you don't see that." She responded as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Bonnie did what she had to do to survive, but those days are over and done with it and she will never again have to feel nothing but disgust for herself."

"My, my…" Rebekah mumbled as her eyes widened.

"What?" Kol snapped as his hands clenched into fists.

"You fell in love with a whore." She replied, shaking her head in genuine shock and confusion.

"Rebekah-" He started, but she interrupted him.

"Okay, okay." She sighed. "I will stop calling your precious Bunny or whatever her name is a whore."

"Good," he hissed even though he wanted to shout at her for being such a brat. "Now what is it that was so urgent that you had to pull me away?"

"I have a plan." She told him.

"A plan?" He questioned as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I am sure that you know that our older brother has been treating Caroline like she was worth less than the dirt on his shoes…"

"Yes, I know." He clarified and shook his head because he simply could not believe that Nik would treat Caroline the way he did.

"Good, because now you are going to help Caroline and I get back at him."

"I beg your pardon?" Kol questioned as he ran his fingers through his hair that was in need of a cut.

"You heard me right, Kol." Rebekah said as a devious smile appeared on her lips and she lifted her chin in a way to show him that she meant business.

"I do not understand what it is that you are talking about. What exactly do you want me to do?"

"I want you to be yourself." She identified before she stood up and reached for his hand.

Kol looked down at her hand with curiosity in his eyes, but then he put his big hand into her smaller one and stood up.

"What do you want me to do?"

"First, I want you to put on your tunic before we head over to Caroline's bedchambers."

"Okay," he sighed as they left her room.

Rebekah entered her brother's bedchamber and heard the girl sniffling while she lay on her side. She stopped in the doorway and looked over at her with genuine confusion because she knew not why she was crying. It was not like there was anybody around her that would give her a pat on the back or something of that sort.

Quickly, Rebekah grabbed Kol's tunic before she left the bedchamber and she didn't dare to say anything to the girl.

As they were making their way over to Caroline's bedchambers, Rebekah bit down on her thumb because she could not seem to stop thinking about the girl that seemed so broken in the other room.

"Kol, how did you meet her?" She asked him, genuinely curious.

"It does not matter how I met her, all that matters is that she was not born with a silver spoon in her mouth which is why you made that assumption." He answered before he pushed Caroline's door open.

Thankfully, there were no security guards outside her bedchambers and when they entered, they noticed that she was asleep and so was there nephew.

They looked at one another and were about to back away, when her eyes fluttered open. She groaned as she rubbed her eyes and when her vision adjusted, she looked over at them.

"Hey," her in-laws said with a smile before they joined her on the bed.

"Hey," she replied, tiredly. "What is going on?"

"I have a plan." Rebekah told her.

"A plan?"

"Mhm," she nodded. "I know how you can get back at Nik for treating you the way he did."

"Not this again…" Caroline sighed.

"Just hear me out," Rebekah begged her.

"Okay," Caroline responded, not bothering to fight with her on the situation because she knew that Rebekah only wanted what was best for her.

"Okay, so here is my plan…" She told them excitedly. "I want the two of you to pretend like you are in a romantic relationship."

"WHAT?" They both shouted in unison and Landyn started crying.

Caroline jumped off of the chaise and walked over to little Landyn's cradle before she reached for him and held him against her bosom.

"You both heard me." Rebekah told him. "If the two of you act like you are in a relationship, that will surely show Nik what a fool he was to ever treat you like he did."

"Rebekah, no." Caroline shook her head. "Kol, say something!" She cried out and when he didn't for a few minutes she looked over at him with her eyes wide.

"It isn't a bad idea, Caroline." He finally said.

"What?" She asked with a shake of her head.

"Be my fake lover." He urged. "Maybe then he will finally accept my true lover."

"Kol, really?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Let's do it."

Both Rebekah and Kol eyed Caroline with anticipation and she slowly nodded because what could possibly go wrong?

_Probably a lot,_her subconscious seemed to tell her.

* * *

There you have it! How was it? And are y'all ready for some Koroline (well fake Koroline, but Koroline nonetheless)?

And also, please do expect some backstory on how Kol and Bonnie met. After all, I do intend to have Kol and Caroline become closer than before (in a platonic way, but still)

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


End file.
